


An Iron Hand in a Velvet Glove (That Other Kind of Doctor)

by Sparcina



Series: How Frostiron Could Have Started [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony, Dirty Talk, Doctor Loki, Doctor/Patient, Human AU, M/M, Medical Kink, Prostate Massage, Top Loki, medical AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/pseuds/Sparcina
Summary: The head of Stark Industries needs an appointment, but his on-call doctor is sick. The replacement Pepper finds is not what Tony expects, but then he’s always been partial to surprises.Medical AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the idea of Loki in a doctor's coat.

When Pepper found him, Tony made a show of sulking while drinking his coffee. A touch too hot, just how he liked it.

High heels clicked across the room. “Really, Tony?” Pepper sighed and joined him on the couch facing the floor-to-ceiling window. “An annual physical exam is not so bad, you know. Stop acting like a child.”

Tony shook his head. The only person he wanted to talk to at that point was Jarvis (his coffee didn’t count). “Jarv, when was the last time I saw Dr. Thomson?”

“That would be fifteen days ago, Sir.”

Tony turned to Pepper and squeezed her shoulder. Coffee slouched in the cup. He quickly lifted it to his lips and hummed in appreciation. “See? I’ve been to the doc two weeks ago. No need to worry. I’ve never been so healthy in my life.”

Which was a lie, but who cared? Pepper followed him as he retreated to the sanctum of his kitchen, or rather, the area where his espresso machine dwarfed the most expensive barista coffee makers at Starbuck’s.

“That kind of examination isn’t about you being shot for the third time this year,” Pepper snapped, coming to stand between Tony and his personal cornucopia. “An annual exam is not a punctual appointment to make sure you haven’t got a case of alcohol poisoning either. It’s to check that _…_ ”

“… that everything is ok, including my prostate.” It took a moment for Tony’s brain to catch with his mouth. The finger he had lifted to make his point promptly became part of a fist by his side. “Yep, don’t really fancy Dr. Thomson wiggling his fingers in there… and before you say anything else,” he warned, “I’m _not_ that old.”

Pepper gave him the peppery-intimidating glare number 12. Tony swallowed hard as he placed the cup on the counter. That glare had sent better men crawling under their mother’s skirts, and Tony had no mother left to protect his sorry ass.

“ _Fine_ ,” he growled. “Let’s get done with it.”

“A wise decision.”

Of course, Jarvis always had to add his grain of salt. Tony rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“Prepare the suit before I rewire you to the plumbing system.”

*

He was still sulking when he entered the pristine waiting room of Dr. Liesmith. He got out of his suit and pressed the suitcase to his chest. In his wild imagination, it was the only thing standing between the doctor's wiggly fingers and himself.

“Fuck that,” he muttered under his breath. “I’m leaving.”

“I believe you’ve reached your intended destination, Sir” the Mini-Jarvis watch at his wrist said casually.

“My intended destination?” Tony replied between clenched teeth. “Enough sass, Jarv, and give me the time.”

Thankfully, Mini-Jarvis didn’t point out that there was a perfectly working clock hanging on the wall right in front of him. He actually receded in the background as Tony grudgingly went to the reception desk and announced himself.

“Ah, Mr. Stark.” The gorgeous secretary would have scored a very private appointment with SI any other day. “Dr. Liesmith is expecting you.”

“I bet he is.”

The gorgeous creature didn’t remark on the sarcasm and showed him the wooden door to her right. Tony muttered something unintelligible. His usual doctor was sick; how ironic was that? Unfortunately for him (but apparently, fortunately for SI), Pepper had managed to find a replacement in under fifty-seven seconds.

Tony pushed the door open.

“I don’t want to be there,” he said as soon as he entered the room.

Dr. Liesmith barely glanced up. He was typing on a computer, focused entirely on his task. The guy was clearly not expecting him, Tony thought with growing agitation. Just to piss him off, he strode towards the desk and sat on it, disrupting a few piles of carefully ordered files.

The doctor didn’t blink. “I would say you’re in a hurry.” After another thirty seconds of typing, he turned to him.

That was when Tony became aware that he had quite a handsome specimen in front of him. Slim built, white skin, high cheekbones, long dark hair and the most kissable mouth he had ever seen. But it was the voice that did it: a deep, rich baritone with a delicious British accent. He was suddenly more willing to shed some clothes.

“I’m Tony Stark.”

He winced at how lame that sounded, but Handsome just took the extended hand. His long, bony white fingers wrapped around his. Tony felt a soothing warmth spread in his arm, right up to his shoulder. Dr. Liesmith smiled, and Tony felt his lips curl in turn.

“Shall we begin?”

Dr. Liesmith was every inch as professional (and efficient) as Dr. Thomson. He invited Tony to sit on the examination table and asked the usual questions while probing the usual places. Tony found himself squirming a couple of times under the pressure of those hands. As a rule, he hated to be touched and would hit first and ask questions later, but the confident expression on Dr. Liesmith’s face had undone his defensiveness. Pepper would have a field day if she knew.

“Everything is fine.”

Tony had a joke ready, but the Doctor wasn’t done. “For someone with your lifestyle, I mean. I would recommend less drinking, and more cardiovascular exercises.”

Tony arched an eyebrow. “I do my fair bit of cardiovascular exercising, trust me.”

The Doctor’s smile turned darker, in a way that made Tony’s heart flutter. Sweat ran down his shoulder blades.

“If you say so, Mr. Stark. Shall we continue?”

Tony played the confusion card. “I thought we were done. Aren’t we?”

“I’m afraid we aren’t. There’s still the matter of your prostate exam, you see.”

“It’s unnecessary.” Tony quickly licked his lips. If he had been hooked to an electrocardiogram, the screen would have shown an increase in the roller coaster of little _beeps_. “As a matter of fact, I have an appoint…”

“I have to insist.”

“I don’t need a prostate exam,” Tony growled, jumping down the examination table. “My prostate is fine.”

“I will have to check myself. Take off your pants and underwear and lean against the table, if you please.”

“I don’t wear underwear,” Tony snapped back in a petulant fit. He unbuckled his pants and kicked them off. Heat was still coursing through his veins, a ravenous breed of furry and arousal. Handsome clearly wasted his time in an office; he should be working as SI spokesperson. Their stocks would rise to the stratosphere…

He felt Dr. Liesmith open a cabinet. The familiar rustling of latex unnerved him for too many reasons. He tensed as the doctor walked back to him and laid a hand at the bottom of his spine. 

“This is all for your wellbeing.” Tony didn’t reply, so the crooning voice continued. “I’m concerned, you see.”

Tony finally found his voice. “Whatever for?”

“Well, a lack of prostate stimulation can result in unpleasant… consequences.”

At the same moment, a gloved finger traced the outline of his ass, light as a feather. Tony inhaled before he forgot to breathe entirely. This whole situation felt surreal, but not in a bad way anymore. It had been a while since he had taken it up the ass, but he felt confident he could still do it, and make his partner beg for it. He just had to…

Terrified, he found his cock rising against his belly. He shuddered and tried to push the doctor away, but the other man was quite strong for someone so thin.

“It’s perfectly normal to react that way,” he said in that soothing, yet totally erotic voice. “Don’t fight it.”

Tony stifled a moan when that finger pressed against his hole, probing. He tried to relax, to let it in. The Doctor’s other hand squeezed his side and murmured something Tony didn’t hear, because he was too busy _not_ making a sound as his ass was breached.

The lubed finger slid in to the last knuckle without a problem. God.

“Dr. Liesmith…”

“I believe you can call me Loki.”

Tony banged his head on the examination table, eyes squeezed shut. That finger was now thrusting inside him. He grunted aloud, shame mingling with pleasure in the red of his cheeks. It took him a while to notice that his hips rose to meet the doctor’s gloved finger, and by then humiliation had receded enough for desperation to overcome any residual inhibition.

“Ah, fuck,” he exhaled, voice rough. “I…” Sweat rolled over his brow, blinding him for a few seconds. Tony’s nails sank in the leather of the table. The muscles in his arms tightened as his legs started to shake.

“You are doing so well, Mr. Stark,” Loki purred in his ear.

He was close enough that Tony could sense a hard length pressing against the outside of his thigh. Fuck, he moaned silently, his last logical thought spiraling down the gutter. His honest-to-God doctor was getting off on this. He should have been incensed, should have punched the creeper through the wall… But then Dr. Liesmith, no, Loki, was rubbing his cock against his naked cheeks, and Tony was gone. He wanted that cock.

“Tell me how you feel, Mr. Stark.”

Yep, the man had definitively missed his vocation; he should have been working in the porno industries at the very least, not in a pristine office where he gave prostate exam to old babbling men. Not that Tony was one, of course, but the idea that Loki gave that treatment to other patients sort of distracted him.

Possessiveness. He recognized it for what it was, and as much as he wanted to ignore it, and beat himself up for feeling it in the first place, he just couldn’t seem to dismiss the pang in his chest.

“I believe I asked you a question, Mr. Stark?”

Loki had stopped moving. A pitiful keening noise left Tony’s throat. The answering chuckle both aroused and annoyed Tony.

“Don’t stop!” he growled. “Go on. _Please._ ”

Dear gods, was he the one begging? His misplaced pride got a hit as Loki started trusting again, very slowly. Tony tried to get him to damn move it by shoving his hips further up, but the other gloved hand magically moved to his lover back and held him still against the examination table. Tony panted in frustration.

“It is my duty to make sure I am not doing you… any wrong,” Loki said in his sexual purr. “I don’t want you to be sore on the morrow.” 

The words left him before he could think better of it.

“Do you do that to all of your patie… Ohh, right, fuck! Do that again!”

“You are a demanding man, aren’t you, Mr. Stark? Wanting my fingers all for yourself…” The doctor paused. For a moment, there was just the wet sound of his finger sliding in and out his ass. Tony thought he might go mad. “You _do_ have a pretty ass, that I muss confess. How about I stretch it further, to make it all better? Can you take more, Mr. Stark?”

“Yes, yes, yes!”

Loki’s thrusts turned rough. The second finger slid along the first, and the sound of flesh pounding against flesh made Tony dizzy. His legs shook so bad he could hardly stand still. In hindsight, he would realize that Loki’s hold on him was the only thing keeping him upwards.

That, and the perspective of being properly fucked by a man for the first time in what felt like a century.

“Focus.” The voice pulled him back from his thoughts. The two gloved fingers thrust deeper into his ass, massaging his trembling walls with medical precision. And yet they stayed clear of the point Tony most wanted them to touch.

He wouldn’t beg again. Wouldn’t.

“Please,” he heard himself say. He bit down his lips until he drew blood. “Please, Dr… Loki, I need…”

“Yes, Mr. Stark?”

And then those fingers just hit his prostate right, and Tony shouted, eyes squeezing shut. “Oh, that’s good, that’s perfect, please fuck me, I want to feel you, please, please, I bet you’ve got an amazing cock…”

He was so far gone the words didn’t register immediately, and by the time Loki had traded his two fingers for a much larger instrument, Tony had his own dick in hand.

“No.” Loki’s slapped one cheek and pulled his hand back, twisting it behind his back as his hips snapped forwards. The fiery pain turned to pleasure in Tony’s belly. “You shall come on my cock alone, or not at all.”

“Yes, yes, anything you want…”

Loki didn’t lose time in finding the right angle. Before he knew it, Tony was rutting against the table in time with Loki’s thrusts. Little moans left his mouth, first words, then mere sounds that sounded suspiciously like the Doctor’s name.

Loki hit his prostate at every damn thrust. Tony felt the orgasm building and thought its potency might very well kill him. It wouldn’t be a bad way to go.

“Your reactions are perfect.” Loki didn’t even sound out of breath, and for some reason, Tony found it totally arousing. “Very healthy, yes. Let me see you come, now, _Tony_.”

Tony cried as the orgasm tore through him. Loki’s hand was on his cock at once, gathering sperm. When he stepped back, Tony’s knees gave under him. Panting, he twisted around to see Loki suck a finger in to taste him.

“Hmm…” His green eyes glittered. “Very fine indeed.” Without another word, he tore the condom from his still hard cock and gave it three pulls. Tony could only stare in hunger as streaks of come landed on the black tiles mere inches from his own knees. He probably would have licked some if Loki hadn’t cradled his cheek in one hand to lift his face.

“I’ve been told you can be quite a handful, Mr. Stark.”

“Do you really believe you’ve seen the worst of me yet?”

Loki bent to kiss him. He was a very good kisser, and Tony knew quite a bit about kissing, thank you very much.

“To answer your earlier question, I haven’t had the need to indulge in sex with a patient before.”

Tony’s answering smile was genuine, and even dirtier than Loki’s.

“Jarvis, please tell Pepper I will be late for dinner.” 


End file.
